Dhaork
Dhaork is a ranger famous for being in the High Ten and ultimately being chosen to be the leader of Unota after Unotia was murdered. He is thought to be dead by most, but rumors have circulated that he is still alive under an alias. Early Life While much of his childhood is unknown, there are small bits he has revealed. He was born in 1134 in the Fifth Ruin, somewhere in the River of Awakening. He claims that he never met his parents, and would never want to because of their choice to abandon him. He grew up in the wild, hunting with a pack of Wulves in the forests of Arua. Eventually, he met "Leader of the Wilderness" Legend, who brought him to society for the first time. While he generally had a hatred for elves, as they were full of fear and sin, he learned to tolerate them by day with the support of Legend, but at night he stalked them as a highly respected ranger, murdering any who crossed his path. During one night, he met a foe he couldn't easily vanquish and ended up losing to them, the first time someone had ever beaten him. The person invited him to join the Wanderers in the Helian Desert, in which he accepted. For years he remained loyal to the Wanderers, being promoted all the way to Dusk Hunter before the group supposedly disbanded. He returned to Legend, once again visiting his old habits of nighttime slaughter, except this time only murdering "people of sin." It was only decades later that Legend found out and punished him by chaining him naked in front of the Aruan castle for all to see. Having learned his lesson, he swore to never drop blood for unnecessary reasons. A decade later, he was invited by Unotia to be part of the High Ten. He accepted, moving to Unota to not only participate in the challenge but to also escape Legend and revert to his lethal ways. Time in Unota During his time in Unota, which was from the beginning of the High Ten to his death, it seemed that Dhaork had become even more vicious than in Arua. Not only was this highly surprising, as Arua is seen to be the most brutal land, but also because those who knew of his oath to Legend, which he broke only soon after it was made. At the first event of the High Ten, the Cloud Nine, he was one of the nine that survived and he ended it after eight days by pushing Calde off the Wingrail Temple. He claimed afterward that "I'll never forget the screams she made as she fell. On some nights, it's so loud I can't fall asleep." After the Cloud Nine, his life was mostly quiet and peaceful. While it's unknown what he exactly did during this time period, as not many saw him. However, it would later be revealed that he had been planning out an attack on Unotia in an attempt to murder her. This plan was used to kill her in the Battle of Xilaz, where he took the throne after her. He only ruled for a century before disappearing during sailing to the Shrine of Darkness. Most people believe him to be dead, as no crew members or parts of the ship were recovered. Category:Unota Category:Arua Category:People Category:Uno Category:Wanderers Category:Ruin Category:High Ten